This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Messaging, and specifically, electronic messaging, is known to be available through a variety of different protocols, from email, to social message posts, to web-based forums, to short-message-service (SMS) messages. Often, messaging among users is specific, or consistent, to one protocol. That is, when a user sends an email message to a recipient, the recipient receives the message as an email. Likewise, it is known that when a user posts a message to a social network, the recipient receives the message through the social network, when reviewing a user's profile or otherwise. And, when a user sends a message as an SMS message, the recipient receives the message as an SMS message. That said, it is known to convert certain protocols to certain other protocols. For example, an SMS message may be transmitted as an email to a recipient, when the SMS address is directed to an email address for the recipient. Multiple other types of protocols, however, are not known to be convertible to multiple other protocols.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.